


Sexy Trans 101 and Anti-Bullying PSA

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Come play, Creampie, First Time, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: “Yeah, okay,” Daniel said and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, I’m trans. And. I think we ought to talk about that before my pants come off.”Johnny said nothing for a long minute.“Huh?” he replied, finally.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 52
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Johnny calls Daniel "Danielle" before he knows that he's trans and is flippant about discussions around consent. He also asks a few ignorant questions about Daniel's transition and Doesn't Get some stuff, but he is not hateful. Daniel uses the word 'pussy' to refer to his genitalia. It is strongly implied that Daniel and Johnny will be having PIV sex

“Wait, wait, we need to talk,” Daniel pulled away from him suddenly, as Johnny’s fingers skimmed his belt buckle. 

Johnny let out a half hearted whine and reached out to drag his fingertips down the other man’s bare forearm where his shirt sleeve was pushed up. Daniel shuddered and closed his eyes. 

“No, we do,” he said. “Before we do anything else.”

“God, Danielle, do you want to break out a consent contract or something?” Johnny rolled his eyes and nearly missed the subtle flinch that crossed LaRusso’s face. 

“Yeah, okay,” Daniel said and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, I’m trans. And. I think we ought to talk about that before my pants come off.” 

Johnny said nothing for a long moment.

“Huh?” he replied, finally.

“Trans, Johnny, as in transgender! Or, I don’t know, transsexual, is that ringin’ any bells?” 

Johnny still wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Does Amanda know?” he asked finally and Daniel laughed in his face. 

“No, no,” he replied. “I mean, yes, she does. But I’m not transition _ing_ , Johnny, this is old news. I’m a trans _man_ , not a woman.”

Johnny blinked slowly at him. 

“So, okay, when I was born the doctor said ‘it’s a girl!’ and, as it turned out, he was dead wrong,” he elaborated. 

“But,” Johnny’s brow creased. “When we were in high school…” 

“Yeah, my mom was pretty awesome for the ‘80s,” Daniel said simply. 

“Oh,” Johnny said. “I guess I get it, but like… you’ve had the surgery right? I mean, look at you: you didn’t need to tell me anything.” 

Daniel tilted his head fondly. 

“There is no one ‘the surgery’ where you walk in like Barbie and come out like Ken, Johnny,” he said. “I went on hormones first, which made me go through male puberty, and then I had _a_ surgery to get my chest how I wanted it. And another surgery a while down the line, but that’s not really important.” 

“Oh!” Johnny said. “So-”

His eyes jumped to Daniel’s crotch, and Daniel laughed at him again. 

“Yeah, but, again, it’s not what you’re used to working with, buddy. It’s gonna smell, look, and taste different to girl pussy.” 

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and nodded. 

“Okay,” he said. “That’s cool. Do you… call it that?”

“I know you can say ‘pussy,’ John,” Daniel rolled his eyes. “And, yeah, I mean. It is what it is, you know? It doesn’t bother me. I call my cock my cock because it looks more like that than a clit, but as for the rest I’ve got no issue calling a spade a spade. But it bothers some guys though, so don’t go assuming stuff for anyone else who isn’t me.” 

“Roger that,” Johnny said and inwardly cringed at how fucking nerdy that sounded. 

Daniel let out a quick breathy laugh and stepped back into his space.

“So now we got that out of the way…” he tugged Johnny’s shirt out of his pants and dragged his hot palms up his back and then raked back down with his finger nails. “You gonna fuck me, Johnny Lawrence?” 

“Yeah, fuck, yes,” Johnny pulled him tightly against him and leaned in to kiss him again, but then stopped just shy of his lips. “Uh… I don’t have any, like… supplies here.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Daniel said, waving a careless hand to the side inside his shirt. “I’m not gonna need any lube.”

“Shit, that’s hot,” Johnny whispered against his lips. “But, no, um, as well as that I don’t have a condom.” 

“I haven’t slept with anyone except Amanda for 17 years and I haven’t slept with anyone at all for 6 months, I’m okay risking it if you are.”

“But what about… can you still…” 

Once Daniel figured out what he meant he started laughing his ass off.

“Jesus, Johnny,” he said, “I’m flattered, but I am 51 years old, I’ve been on testosterone for thirty years and, perhaps most crucially, I had a hysterectomy after we had Anthony.”

Johnny’s head swam with follow up questions, but one jumped out at him after he did some quick arithmetic.

“Wait, thirty years? That approximately or exactly?” he asked urgently.

“Why’s it matter?” Daniel asked before coming close to bite a bruise right under the hinge of his jaw.

“In high school,” Johnny said, swallowing heavily. “You weren’t taking hormones then?” 

Daniel pulled back from him with a thunderous expression on his face.

“What, you’re freaking out because you think you hit a girl, is that what’s happening here?” he asked.

“No!” Johnny replied quickly. “No, I know you’re not a girl, that you weren’t a girl, but… that wasn’t fair! I had gone through puberty and you hadn’t! That’s like siccing Hawk on Bert.” 

Daniel’s expression softened a little and then tightened again.

“Yeah, pal, but you knew it wasn’t fair,” he said finally. “I was shorter than you and I was 90 lbs soaking wet; you didn’t need a karyotype test to know that.”

He didn’t know what a karyotype test was, but he figured it wasn’t the time to ask. He slumped back.

“Yeah, I knew it wasn’t fair,” he said. “God, I’m sorry, Daniel. I’m so sorry.”

He felt his eyes start to water and he scrubbed at them ruthlessly with the back of his hand and sniffed loudly. He tipped his head back to stop more tears falling and then felt Daniel’s careful fingertips on his face.

“It’s- well, it’s not okay, but I forgive you,” he said. 

“I’ve kind of ruined the mood, huh?” Johnny said and Daniel laughed. 

“I’m sure we can get it back,” he said and then leaned in to kiss him long and dirty. 

Johnny’s hands tightened at the back of his shirt and he pushed a thigh between his legs. Daniel’s hips ground up against him. 

“So you were saying something about being soaking wet?” he mumbled against the other man’s lips. 

“Oh my god, Johnny,” Daniel replied with a snort of laughter. “Just for that, I’m gonna go.” 

“No, no, stay, I’ll be good,” Johnny replied, grabbing his wrist when he turned and pretended to make for the door. 

“I know you will,” Daniel said, eyes softening, as he leaned in to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is just complete and unrepentent filth and you in no way need to read it for story completion. 
> 
> TW: Explicit PIV sex

For all of the man’s terminal lack of hipness, telling Johnny had gone over a lot better than it could have done. Better than telling some more nominally woke people had gone. He still saw him as a man and, importantly, he was still interested in fucking.

Right now, he was mouthing at Daniel’s chest, wasting good tongue action on his completely ornamental nipples. Daniel smiled down at him. 

“I don’t have a lot of sensation there,” he said fondly. 

“Oh,” Johnny looked back up at him. He traced a finger across the nearly invisible scar under Daniel’s pec. “Right, surgery.” 

“Do you have sensitive nipples?” Daniel asked, teasing, and chuckled in delight when Johnny’s face went bright red. “C’mere, I’ll show ‘em a good time.”

He brushed his thumbs across the slight peaks where Johnny’s nipples were pebbled under his shirt and was rewarded with a half swallowed moan. 

“Wow,” Daniel said. 

“Shut up,” Johnny mumbled and attached himself by the teeth to Daniel’s throat. “Can you feel this?” 

“Ugh,” Daniel arched up to grind on him a little. “Yeah, I feel that.” 

They didn’t say anything else for a while, just pawing and mouthing at each other with unfocused intent. 

“You gonna get in me?” Daniel whispered in his ear eventually, because this was fun and all, but he had a game plan here. “You gonna give me that dick?” 

“Fuck,” Johnny’s breath shuddered. “Yeah, okay. Can I go down on you first?”

“I dunno, _can_ you?” Daniel asked with a smirk and squeaked when Johnny pinched his side. “But yeah, that’s probably a good idea. You’ll fit easier if you make me come first.” 

“Fuck. I wanna make you come,” Johnny groaned and crushed their swollen lips together. “Want to see you come.” 

“So what are you waiting for?” Daniel said and pushed him down by the shoulder.

Johnny huffed out a laugh and went back to sucking kisses down the length of Daniel’s bare torso. 

“Goddamn, you’re so fucking sexy” he said. 

Without the barest moment of hesitation, he grabbed the waistband of Daniel’s open pants and tugged them down with his underwear. 

His legs fell open at the lightest pressure from Johnny’s hands and he grabbed the back of the blonde’s head with his left hand to drag him where he wanted him. 

“Pushy,” Johnny said. “Hot.” 

“Shut up and suck my dick, Johnny,” Daniel said and then gasped and let his fingers clamp down tight in Johnny’s hair when he felt his mouth around him. 

He gave him a firm, pulsing pressure while he held him open with both thumbs, surfacing every so often to lick a broad stripe from his taint to the head of his cock or to suck and nibble at his labia. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, looking up at him with pupils blown so wide his eyes looked more black than blue. 

“Yeah,” Daniel said. “Gimme some fingers.” 

Obligingly, Johnny slid two fingers into him straight away and Daniel groaned at the sudden stretch. The fingers curled, finding his G-spot, and started pumping in and out of him at a punishing pace. 

“You’re good at this,” Daniel said breathlessly and threw one thigh over Johnny’s shoulder and tried to pull him closer. He felt a huff of laughter against his skin. “Shut up.” 

Johnny laughed again and slipped him another finger.

“Oh fuck!” 

The blonde head between his legs looked up.

“Too much?” he asked worriedly.

“Would you get back down there?” Daniel snapped and pushed a willing Johnny Lawrence’s head back down until his face was pressed against him. 

He hummed happily and Daniel shivered at the vibration of the sound. Without a lot of warning, Daniel felt a growing tingling feeling in the base of his spine and clamped his hand around the back of Johnny’s head, keeping him locked in place.

“Don’t stop, don’t you _fucking_ stop what you’re doing,” he sad breathlessly.

Johnny sucked harder and then he came against his face like the fireworks at the goddamn Fourth of July. 

He pushed Johnny away from his sensitive cock and winced a little at the feeling of his fingers slipping out of him. 

Johnny rested his stubbly cheek on one thigh and drew lazy spirals with Daniel’s come on the other thigh and let a long exhale out. 

“Jesus,” he said. “That was… fuck.” 

“Yeah,” Daniel agreed. “Get up here, I want to kiss you.”

“‘Get down there, Johnny, get up here, Johnny.’ Nothin’ but orders from this guy,” Johnny said, rolling his eyes and smiling. 

He climbed up the length of him again, following a similar path as he had on the way down and dropping kisses as he went. Finally, he was facing him again, hips slotting into the space between Daniel’s thighs. 

“I’m gonna get come on your jeans if you don’t take ‘em off,” Daniel said, palming Johnny's ass with both hands as he bore down on him and pressed their hips together. 

“Maybe I like that,” Johnny said with a roll of his hips. “Maybe I want to smell you on my clothes after.”

“God, you’re an animal,” Daniel replied. 

“You like it,” Johnny said and rocked their hips together again. The rough denim against his most tender skin was too much and not enough all at once. 

“Yeah, I think I do,” Daniel said again. He could feel the hard length of Johnny’s cock pressing into his thigh and his mouth watered at the thought of it. “God help me.” 

They kissed for another few minutes, grinding together without urgency before Daniel unwound his legs from around Johnny’s waist and pushed him up. 

“Seriously though, Johnny, take your pants off. I know you were worried about safe sex, but I don’t think denim’s coming from latex’s throne any time soon.”

“Smart ass,” Johnny grumbled and unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down around his thighs. He wasn’t wearing underwear, because of course he wasn’t. 

Daniel took in the length and curve of the other man’s dick with his eyes and felt his throat click as he swallowed. 

Johnny took himself in hand and started rubbing his dick up and down through Daniel’s folds, before slapping the heads of their cocks together a few times. 

“Johnny…” Daniel whined.

“What do you want, Daniel?” Johnny asked him, grinning widely as he rubbed his swollen cockhead over and past his hole again. And then again, giving him just a bit of the tip and then taking it away. “Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Daniel said brokenly, too far gone to be bratty. “Please fuck me, Johnny, want your cock.” 

“Ask and you shall receive,” Johnny said and slid down into him slowly. 

“Fuuuck,” Daniel spread his legs wider to try and get more of him inside himself. 

Johnny took hold of one of his legs and pushed it up, up, until it hooked over his shoulder. Their hips were completely flush together. 

“I’m pretty sure your legs can go higher than mine,” he said in a tone that was halfway between reverent and shit-talking. “I retract anything I ever said otherwise.” 

“Engh,” Daniel replied, by which he of course meant ‘John Lawrence, if you do not shut up and start moving I will murder you in your sleep.’ 

The subtext must have gotten through, because Johnny started snapping his hips forward in harsh, unrelenting thrusts. Daniel could feel his balls slap against him and he groaned, raising his hips to meet Johnny’s. 

“Fuck,” Johnny said. “You feel so good. How do you feel, baby? How’s my cock feel inside you?”

“S’good, so, so good” was all Daniel could reply with.

Johnny reached down to jerk him off in time with his thrusts and before long Daniel felt himself building to a second orgasm. 

“Oh fuck, Johnny!” he said and his hips shot forward as his spine went rigid before melting like butter. 

He felt Johnny’s hands under his ass, lifting him up and closer and he could tell that Johnny was close.

“Come in me,” he said, mentally scheduling a trip to the free clinic in the next week. “I want you to, come on, baby.”

Johnny’s knees buckled and he collapsed against him as his dick pulsed inside him. He pulled out gingerly and held Daniel’s legs open to look at the mess he’d made.

“Fuck,” he said, rubbing the pad of his thumb through their combined come. 

Daniel bore down on his pelvic floor muscles and squeezed some more out of himself. 

“Jesus, I’m a caveman, that’s so fucking hot,” Johnny said and Daniel laughed at him. 

He looked back up into Daniel’s eyes and his expression went soft. He leaned forward to kiss him.

“Good match, LaRusso, you’re alright,” he smiled against his lips. 

Daniel grappled him around and held him down and kissed him until he was hard enough for a round two.


End file.
